


Tiger Stripes

by PrancingProngsy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrancingProngsy/pseuds/PrancingProngsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Moran ponders on Jim Moriarty. Their relationship. And the scars he left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiger Stripes

Sebastian wasn’t sure what it was about it that he liked. It was… Complicated, he supposed. That. And he was a fucking masochist. And so was Jim, dammit. Sadistic, masochists. Sebastian knew that he was screwed. From the moment that Jim cornered him, hands covered in blood, and he’d bitten Sebastian’s lip so hard that it bled. From that moment, Sebastian knew he was screwed. That  _they_  were screwed.

But then… Sebastian always knew that he was screwed. Since the army. Since before the army, actually. There was that girl…. Sometimes Sebastian wondered if she still had the scars… And then he would decide that he honestly didn’t give a single flying fuck about if she had the scars or if they had faded over time.

The problem, with Sebastian Moran, was the fact that he loved sex. If his… Sadistic tendencies interfered with his sex life, he would just hide it away, and get to fucking. Because that’s what it was about. The sex. Enjoying it.

When Sebastian first got back from the army, the whorehouse he frequented gave his spectacular nights of sex a name. The Basher Special, they called it.

With Jim… It had a whole new meaning.

The Basher Special was more. More than those dumb whores got. It was Sebastian. Untamed. And his partner, Jim Moriarty. Untamed. Two creatures let out of a cage to have at each other. To tear each other down. To fuck each other silly, and physically destroy their partner.

It just added to the appeal, Sebastian thought.

Jim had a particular liking for Sebastian’s scars. He liked to add new ones. Sebastian didn't mind. He liked having new stories to tell. Sebastian's favorite addition, were the tiger stripes down his back. Originally, they'd been slashes that had stuck after an encounter with a rather feisty cat. Tiger. Jungle animal. Jim just dressed them up, gave them character.

It stung like a bitch, but Sebastian liked it. He liked it when Jim's fingers would trace the scars and Jim would whisper pet names into his ear in a kind of euphoric way. It was lovely, really, gentleness after such animalistic behaviour. But only sometimes.

Sebastian liked those nights when he returned home from a mission, and he had a cigarette in his mouth and a gun hanging by his side, and Jim would just watch him for a moment before getting up and tossing the cigarette into the sink with a glare. And then he'd take Sebastian's gun and set it on the table, eyes flashing. Sebastian would always keep a straight face up until Jim punched him in the gut as punishment for smoking in the flat and then he'd rough him up a bit before leaving him rather wantingly on the floor in the living room. 

Jim was such a tease.

Was...

_Was._

__Sebastian didn't like that. That word. Nothing. Anything past tense. Not anymore.

While he once bore his stripes with pride, his scars, his tiger printed back. Now... Now they were something else all together. Now they held memories. Now the tiger stripes that stretched across his back were a hated addition to the battle scars. Sebastian could barely look himself in the mirror anymore.

And the awful thing was... He kind of liked it. Jim left a new wound. A new scar. Something Sebastian was never going to recover from. 

The bastard.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So originally this was going to be porn. Heh. But about halfway though, I kind of gave up. I got sidetracked and when I came back, the urge to write porn had vanished.
> 
> So angst was born instead. 
> 
> So that's why the work doesn't make a complete circle like I wanted it to. I like it when it's neatly wrapped. But I kind of like it now... I don't know. Thoughts?


End file.
